


The More You Know

by BookDragon1322



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, One Shot, all over the place, klance, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon1322/pseuds/BookDragon1322
Summary: After receiving a message from Sam Holt asking the paladins to come to earth, the team of five meet up with Iverson at the Garrison. Things go ok until Iverson demands to speak with Lance alone. Little do the two know the rest of the team is watching. One-shot with a bit of langst, klance, and yeah. Summary isn't that good so I hope you'll give my story a shot! Implied self-harm





	The More You Know

They received the message two months after Sam Holt left them, Commander Iverson wanted to talk to them and find out more from them personally. He asked for everyone, meaning Keith, Lance, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran. They immediately set a course for Earth, planning to talk to Iverson first then the paladins would visit their families.

It started out all right, Allura and Coran stayed on the ship, trusting the paladins to properly debrief the Commander, and not feeling like being asked too many questions about Altea, as was bound to happen

The paladins answered all of the Commanders questions, and although Lance stayed oddly quiet, no one paid it any attention. To be honest they were all secretly thankful that they could get a bit of peace and quiet for once.

Then Commander Iverson asked to have a private talk with Lance, or ‘The Blue One’ as he called him, everyone found that kind of odd, but agreed anyway. As the Commander led Lance away, they got one last look at his face and saw it pale and worried, twisted into an expression none of them had ever seen on him. So they followed the two, and when they went into one of the interrogation rooms the Paladins of Voltron saw it necessary to slip into the viewing side of it. They didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t this.

As soon as the door was closed behind the commander he pushed Lance into the corner of the room, but soon backed off as if it hurt him to be near Lance. He stayed silent for about a minute or two, but that didn’t last long.

“When I heard about Voltron I was.. well, I was relieved. When I found out you were one of the Paladins, I knew that the universe was screwed unless I talked some sense into you, so here we are.”

Everyone in the observation room was immediately surprised, but instead of running and helping Lance like they knew they should, they decided to wait a bit longer. After all, it couldn’t be too bad, right?

“It’s too bad that Keith left for the Blade on Marmora, otherwise when Takashi returned he could’ve taken Red back from you. When will he return? He’s here now isn’t he? Maybe I can talk to him and get him to return. Then you can go back to doing what you do best. Nothing of importance.” 

Slowly as the Commander said those words Lance shrunk back into himself, but as Iverson said the last line, he looked up and opened his mouth to talk.

“That’s not tru-“

“Of course it is! Need I remind you that you are just a CARGO pilot! The only reason you moved up to fighter class, and came here, is became Keith Kogane, the best damn pilot I have ever seen, got kicked out.”

Once again Lance was in the corner, looking as if he wished the wall would open up and swallow him. The Paladins watched in stunned silence, except for Keith who was glaring at Commander Iverson, despite knowing the Commander wouldn’t be able to see him.

“Voltron doesn't need you, and I know you know it. Your family doesn’t need you either. They missed you for all of about, three months, then gave up. I think they were secretly happy you were gone, no more annoying, useless, blabbering Lance. In fact, I think it would hurt them more if you returned. That’s why I kept your tape, no matter how many tears you shed you know they don’t want to hear it.”

“Th- that wasn’t for you to see! That was for my family only!” When Lance spoke it wasn’t with the conviction that they were used to, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself that the Commanders words weren’t true.

“And why can’t I see it? I needed to make sure that there wasn’t anything threatening in the videos.”

“I would neve-“ 

“Save it for someone who cares.” The Commander sneered the words out, taking great joy in seeing Lance crumple.

The team could see the tears in Lances eyes, and desperately wished they could go and comfort him, tell him none of it was true. Especially one member, who wished he had told Lance the truth sooner. No one knew what was stopping them, they just felt that there was more that they needed to hear.

“You know what I’m saying is true. Voltron doesn’t need you, your family doesn’t need you, why don’t you just do the best thing for everyone and kill yourself? I know you’ve thought of it. The proof is right here in front of me”

There were many things running through the Paladins mind at that point. Pidge was wondering how anyone could speak like that to Lance, and how Lance could believe him. Shiro was planning what he was going to say to the Commander, or rather what he was going to do. Hunk was confused what Iverson meant about the proof, and scolding himself for not going to Lance sooner. Keith didn’t know what to think, all of the above, none of the above, he was speechless. How could anyone say this to his Lance?

“Do your so-called team know? Can your teammates see through your mask? Do they know that your so-called self-confidence is really hiding all your insecurities, your worries? Do THEY know why you are always wearing long sleeves.”

“No! And they NEVER will!” Suddenly Hunk got it, got what the commander meant by proof, got why he never saw Lance without his jacket or armour, why he sometimes saw Lance staring out into space, unseeing.

“I bet they don’t know how you cry yourself to sleep every night, wishing to be back home with your mummy, wishing to see your daddy.”

“THAT'S NOT TRUE! My father can go to hell!”

“The rest is true though, isn’t it?” At this point, the team finally decided enough was enough, and they were going in. However, another surprise came in the form of Hunk, saying that maybe they should keep listening, maybe there might be more to find out about their teammate. Only Keith protested but was quickly shut up when a shout came from Lance.

“It’s not, it’s not true! Shut up, JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” Lance had rage in his eyes, and everyone was relieved when he finally stood up for himself. If he stood up for himself, he obviously doesn’t believe it, right?

“DON’T USE THAT TONE WITH ME! I AM THE COMMANDER!”

“NO, YOU'RE NOT! NOT ANYMORE! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN IN THE FIRST PLACE! You were always supposed to be my dad first, like you promised.”

Everyone was speechless, even the Commander was, but not for long.

“Well, maybe I finally realized that you weren’t worth it. That you were too...”

He never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment Keith decided that enough was enough. He burst through the doors but froze as Lance turned his teary eyes towards Keith’s. Their eyes locked and they both stood there for a moment, unmoving until Lance’s eyes widened in realization and he bolted.

Keith was only frozen for another second before quickly following Lance out the doors, their footsteps fading away as the others stalked into the interrogation room, all glaring at Iverson with such hate, that if looks could kill, Iverson would be 18 feet under.

“Why did you say that to Lance?” Pidge asked in the darkest and lowest tone she could muster, and it sent chills down everyone’s back.

“What he deserved.” Iverson barked back, although he seemed to be losing some colour in his face. No way was he.. intimidated?

“Lies. They were all lies. He is loved, he is needed, he has a family with us even if his real one doesn’t see how amazing he is.” Shiro’s statement was met with him and the others slowly stepping forwards towards Iverson, and him stepping back.

Whilst Iverson was properly scared now, and with good reason, he still managed to keep his face straight, the only sign of his fear being his slow retreat and his scared eye. Though nothing could stop his face dropping in absolute fear when Hunk, sweet, soft Hunk, uttered three words in a tone that had even Pidge and Shiro stepping slightly away from him in fear.

“You. Will. Pay.” it wasn’t the words that scared him, more the tone and facial expression Hunk was making, that no one would have thought possible.

~~~~~~~

Keith followed Lance, calling his name desperately, for what seemed like hours, but was only really about five minutes. Even with his speed and stamina, he had trouble keeping up with Lance.

“Lance! Lance! Please stop! I can explain!” He found himself running into Lance’s back, he had stopped! Keith honestly didn’t expect Lance to stop.

“Well? Are you going to explain? Explain why you, and possibly the others were spying on a private conversation? Why you didn’t even stop him from saying those awful things about me?” Keith was heartbroken when he heard Lance’s watery tone, and could immediately tell he was crying even if Lance was facing away from him.

“I, it’s, I mean, just! Lance, I’m sorry, but you know he was lying! It’s not true! We all need you, I need you!” Lance suddenly turned around and glared at Keith.

“Do you? And he wasn’t lying! I’ll never be as good as you, or Shiro, or anyone! But you all expect me to! Well, I’m not! And I can’t be!”

“We don’t want you to! That what’s great about you! Sure you may not be as good at fighting-“

“Oh wow, I feel sooo much better!” Lance cut him off in a snide tone, but Keith immediately covered Lance’s mouth with his hand.

“You didn’t let me finish. You may not be as good at fighting, BUT you are better at being happy! Being carefree! Cheering us all up! Although if what Commander Iverson said in there is true... Did you just lick me?”

Keith uncovered his mouth and wiped his hand on his jacket, allowing Lance to talk again.

“I’m not better at being happy, just better at hiding my sadness.” Lance’s voice cracked with emotions that got even Keith tearing up slightly.

“I’ll help you with that Lance, but the point is that you are amazing because you are YOU! You are the heart and soul of Voltron. Without you, I don’t think any of us would be able to get up in the morning. Well, I certainly wouldn’t at least.”

Lance looked a little startled at that, and Keith noticed there was a splash of red across his cocoa skin. It was then that Keith decided to man up and come clean to Lance.

“Also..” He hesitantly began “I.. I wouldn’t be able to survive without you Lance. You are my whole world. If you weren’t with me, I don’t know if I could continue.”

“Wha... But then why did you leave Voltron?” The confusion was showing on Lance’s face, Keith let out a soft chuckle.

“Because I had to distance myself from you. If I didn’t, I would’ve done this a lot sooner.”

Lance’s freckles got closer and closer as Keith slowly and cautiously leaned in. He saw the deep blue ocean eyes that he could get lost in widen slightly, and Keith paused, giving Lance a chance to push him away.

He didn’t. And it was bliss.

Lance and Keith’s eyes fluttered closed as their lips met and fireworks exploded behind their eyes, a mix of blue and red. Their heartbeats sped up in sync, and their hands reached to each other, tangling in each other's hair and gripping the others shirt softly. They were holding each other in a tight, warm embrace, that told of love and longing. The kiss lasted only ten seconds, but it was like nothing either of them had ever experienced.

Keith slowly moved back, and Lance seemed to follow him with his mouth, eyes still half closed. Keith softly caressed Lance’s cheek, and the other boy leaned into the warm, gloved hand.

“Lance,” Keith whispered, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Lance’s eyes finally opened fully, to a beautiful sight of Keith. His face was softened and out of their usual sharp lines, a small smile was gracing his face and his eyes filled with nothing but love and hope.

Lance giggled and slid down the wall next to him, Keith following immediately afterward. The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Lance let out a sigh and leaning his head down on Keith’s shoulder.

“And to think all that needed to happen was for you to hear my dad.” Keith glanced at Lance and saw a slightly morose look on Lance’s face. He turned his head slightly and kissed the younger boy’s forehead.

“Lance, I don’t believe him, and you shouldn’t either.”  
“I know that I’m not useless, and I know that my family loves me, and I know that you guys need me around, if only as a comic relief,” Keith went to interrupt but one look from Lance told him not to, “But it just hurts, coming from my father and all.”

“Listen, I can’t promise you that it will all magically get better, that you will suddenly be happy, because that’s not how life works, but I can promise you that I will be there for you, and I’m sure the others will too.”

“Does that mean you’ll come back to Voltron?” Lance asked with a hesitant smile.

“Well…” As Lance’s face dropped Keith found himself wishing he’s just agreed immediately, but unfortunately there was no way he could.

“I want to, I really do, but there’s nothing for me there,” Keith knew he said something wrong when Lance sat up fully, and slightly turned away. “I mean no work for me to do, every Lion has a paladin, and I’d go crazy just sitting around when I could be helping.”

Keith knew he was hurting Lance, but he was telling the truth, he wouldn’t be able to just sit around in the castle when the others were fighting, especially if there was a chance when Lance and the others would get hurt, or a way he could be fighting.

“I understand... We should... Probably go find the others” Lance withdrew fully and went to stand up, pausing when Keith grabbed his arm.

“Lance, I’m sorry but-” Lance looked at him with a small, pain-filled smile.

“Don’t worry Keith, I understand, I wouldn’t want to be with me either.” Keith’s hand slackened in shock, not understanding why Lance would think that, but Lance used that opportunity to break free and stand to leave, as his eyes slowly filled with tears.

“Lance no! That’s not what I meant!” No matter what Keith spluttered out, Lance wasn’t going to listen.

“It’s ok Keith, I understand.” Lance made to leave and Keith jumped up, grabbing Lance’s hand as he said the one thing that might have been able to convince him.

“No, you don’t Lance! I love you!”

“Then why won’t you stay with me?! Why won’t you come back to Voltron?! I’ll give up my position as the red paladin! I’ll help Coran around the castle! Just stay!”

Keith was shocked by Lance’s outburst, and as Lance turned to him with tears in his eyes he took a slight step back and said nothing.

“That’s what I thought. Now let’s go find the others before they do something they’ll regret.”

With that Lance turned and marched away, back straight and stiff. Keith followed silently, wanting to say something, anything to fix what he had done.

“Lance,” He sighed, causing the boy in question to speed up his pace, not looking back at all. “Lance, please! Just listen!” Lance just ignored him and turned the final corner to the interrogation room.

Keith watched as Lance burst through the door, only to stop suddenly. Keith caught up and glanced over Lance’s shoulder, only to see Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro standing over an unconscious Commander Iverson.

“What happened?!” Lance shouted, making the others turn to him in surprise

“Oh! Lance, well, you see..” Hunk trailed off, not wanting to tell Lance what they had done to his supposed father, Pidge had no problems with it though.

“He was an ass, so we beat him up. I say we, it was mainly Hunk.” Hunk glared at Pidge, until Lance moved forward in a burst of speed and rammed into him, sobbing on his shoulder.

There were no words spoken, no words needed, they all stood in silence until the prone form on the floor started to wiggle and groan. Lance backed away from Hunk and looked down at his father, glaring in disgust.

Commander Iverson opened his eye and saw his son standing over him, with an expression one could only describe as hatred on his face.

“Son…”

“Save it Commander, as far as I’m concerned, you’re not my father, and you never were in the first place.” Pidge whooped from the back of the room, so Shiro grabbed her gently and covered her mouth.

“Let’s go guys.” Lance said as he turned away from the man on the floor, walking out of the room without even a backward glance.

Keith looked after Lance, but stayed where he was, he let the others go past him, and even as they all looked at him in concern and confusion, he stayed as still as a rock.

After they had all left him, Keith turned slowly to face Iverson, with a dangerous look on his face.

“Don’t forget why you have to wear that eyepatch now.”

With that done he too left the room and walked in silence back to the castle-ship, catching up with the others inside. He made it just in time to hear Coran and Allura shout in anger at the commander's actions. He watched from the back as Coran smothered Lance in hugs, and Allura muttered words in Altean that Keith was sure were insults.

“There’s something I need to talk to you guys about.” Lance said over the top of Coran’s blubbering about how he was needed and wanted.

“What is it Lance? You know you can talk to us.” Shiro replied in his ‘Dad Voice’.

“I’ve decided..” Lance took a deep breath, “I’ve decided to quit Voltron.” This statement was met with shouting from all around, and Lance in the middle of it all looking petrified.

“Guys, let him talk!” Keith shouted, gaining everyone’s attention. Lance gave him a thankful look before it became a sad look once again.

“Ok, so, I just think that you guys would be better without me. And then Keith could come back! And I can help Coran out with all the cleaning! Besides, there are other ways to fight without a Lion.”

“Lance,” Allura began softly, “For one, it’s not that easy, it’s more of the Lion’s decision on who is their paladin. And two, we want you here. Fighting. In a Lion.” Everyone else nodded along and Lance looked down slightly embarrassed.

“Well then let’s go talk to the Lions.” Lance nodded at his own words and began walking away from the lounge toward the Red Lion hanger, until Allura stopped him with her voice.

“Lance, wait. I’ll step down.”

“But you can’t! Blue chose you! Plus you’ve gotten really good at being her paladin!” Allura smiled at his insistence, but shook her head nonetheless.

“But not as good as you were. Besides, I can do more help on the castle-ship anyway, it was made for Altean Royalty to fly.” Once again everyone, including Keith, nodded in agreement.

“Plus that means Keith can also come back from the Blade of Marmora, and stay here with us!” Hunk chipped in.

Lance looked to Keith in question, and at Keith’s nod, he smiled brightly and looked back to Allura.

“If Blue and Red are ok with it, then I would love to fly my girl again! If you are ok with it as well that is.” Allura laughed at Lance’s enthusiasm and nodded again.

They all walked toward the Blue Lion’s hanger, and at the mechanical beasts agreement, Lance cheered up even more, if that was possible.

So once again they were all back to their original Lion’s, and everyone was happy. There were still moments where Lance felt sad, or insignificant, because problems like that can’t be fixed overnight. Whenever the blue boy got into those moods, everyone was there to help him. They were all calm and patient with him, and slowly Lance got better.

Keith and Lance go together three weeks after their first kiss, and the others were all supportive of their relationship.

Things were still hard, unbelievably so, and the battle against Zarkon grew more and more dangerous, but they all leaned on each other, and things were ok.


End file.
